


Отдохнуть не хотите, капитан?

by Nati



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OOC, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Им, как бы банально это не звучало, нужно было ради чего-то жить.А выпить бокальчик виски с капитаном в каком-нибудь крутом баре на Цитадели – чем не хорошая цель? А дальше… ну как пойдёт.





	

— Спасибо, Джокер, хорошая работа. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, капитан. 

Джейн Шепард кивнула и ушла, чётко развернувшись на каблуках военных ботинок. Джокер успешно подавил в себе желание обернуться, но всё-таки засмотрелся на мелькнувшее на панели отражение. Прямая спина, высоко поднятая голова и уверенный широкий шаг – настоящий капитан. Джокер давно заметил, что так умеют ходить только военные, пробывшие на службе довольно долго. 

— А вы слышали, что капитан с лейтенантом встречается? — раздался рядом громкий женский шёпот. 

— С Аленко? Правда что ли? — удивился другой, уже чуть погромче. 

— Тише ты, — одёрнул третий. — Да, нам Эшли сказала. Они вместе постоянно ходят и подолгу разговаривают. И явно не на уставные темы. 

— Ой, это же запрещено, — с восхищением протянул четвёртый. 

— Дуры, нашли где обсуждать, — вмешался мужской голос, и шепотки прекратились, отдавшись смущённым смехом. — Оставьте личную жизнь капитана в покое. Или хотя бы до обеда, но на рабочем месте чтобы я больше этого не слышал. 

Джокеру захотелось обернуться и сказать тому, кто прекратил эти разговоры, большое человеческое спасибо. Но он этого, разумеется, не сделал. Даже не подал виду, что вообще что-то слышал – не его это дело. 

— А мне казалось, что у капитана какие-то отношения с той азари, которую она спасла, — совсем тихо, почти неслышно, опять прошептали. 

— Да ты что?! 

Порой Джокеру хотелось просто встать и выйти. Останавливало пока две вещи: трудность в передвижениях и открытый космос. Правда, всё чаще казалось, что второе скоро перестанет быть уважительной причиной. 

Экипаж Нормандии, как и любой коллектив, подолгу находящийся в замкнутом пространстве без возможности выйти и пообщаться с кем-нибудь, кроме уже приевшихся товарищей, любил сплетничать. Обо всём, но особенно – о личной жизни руководства. Сначала слухи вились вокруг капитана Андерсона, но у того жизнь была довольно скучной и однообразной, он сам почти не покидал Нормандию и постоянно был на виду у команды. А вот когда на борт вступила Джейн Шепард… вот тут-то все и разгулялись. 

Впервые увидев капитана, Джокер смог описать её одним словом – серьёзность. Поджатые губы, почти всегда чуть нахмуренные брови, гладко зачёсанные и забранные в высокую шишку волосы, ни единого лишнего движения – чем не образцовый строгий командующий? Джейн Шепард была почти живой легендой, героиней блица, всю жизнь на передовых. Команда пришла в восторг, когда узнала, с кем будет работать. Джокер не был исключением. 

Познакомившись чуть ближе, узнав Шепард чуть лучше, перейдя под её командование, Джокер понял, что серьёзность – это далеко не единственное слово, которым можно её описать. Ответственность. Самоотверженность. Справедливость. Внимательность. Забота. 

Будучи капитаном, Джейн никогда не забывала о своей команде. Утро всегда начиналось с традиционного приветствия, в котором капитан желала всем хорошего настроения и удачного дня, а потом у неё находилось время подойти к каждому и спросить о делах и самочувствии. Джокер поначалу воспринимал эти вопросы в штыки, ему казалось, что Шепард жалеет его из-за болезни, беспокоится, как бы он не сломал себе чего-нибудь и не оставил корабль без пилота. Но потом, присмотревшись (или, скорее, перестав видеть только свою ситуацию), Джокер понял, что точно такие же вопросы она задаёт и другим. Искренне волнуется за экипаж – и вовсе не потому, что их плохое самочувствии внезапно может осложнить перелёт. Вот тогда-то Джокер и перестал отвечать на каждый её вопрос саркастичным комментарием, позволяя себе шутки – конечно же позволяя, он без них жить не мог – но гораздо более умеренные и дружелюбные. Ему нравилось, когда капитан чуть улыбалась, если её веселили его комментарии или фразы, как начинали искриться смехом её глаза. 

Подружиться с Джейн Шепард оказалось просто. Восхищаться Джейн Шепард – ещё проще. Влюбиться в Джейн Шепард – совсем легко. 

Если бы Джокера спросили, когда его чувства к капитану перестали быть только уважением и восхищением, то он бы не смог ответить. Может быть, когда он повернулся и поймал взглядом лёгкий наклон её головы во время разговора с Пресли, мимолётное движение руки, почти незаметную улыбку. Или когда услышал её заботливый вопрос о его самочувствии. Или когда она тихо рассмеялась над его шуткой. Джокер не назвал бы конкретный момент, потому что каждый из них мог стать _тем самым._

Вообще, если говорить откровенно, то ничего удивительного во влюблённости в капитана не было – Джейн Шепард была красивой женщиной, которая привлекала взгляды мужчин (и не только). Половина экипажа могла бы похвастаться влюблённостью в неё – пора было тематические встречи уже организовывать, серьёзно. "Общество анонимных обожателей капитана. Анонимность не гарантируется – все и так друг друга знают". Но, разумеется, никто не смел даже намекнуть на свой интерес – кто вообще в здравом уме подойдёт к капитану с подобными предложениями? – так что все только кидали многозначительные взгляды, которые Шепард успешно игнорировала. И спустя пару недель экипаж пришёл к выводу, что капитана это не интересует.

Как теперь выяснилось, капитана интересовал лейтенант Аленко. Который, как самый настоящий счастливый обладатель главного приза, никому ничего не сказал, чтобы, судя по всему, купаться в восхищённых взглядах из-за якобы тайной неуставной связи. Можно было подумать, что на Нормандии умеют хранить секреты такого масштаба. 

Не то, чтобы Джокеру было обидно. Или, чтобы он завидовал – нет. Хотя… наверно всё-таки да. Но зависть была не чёрная, ни в коем случае, скорее фоновая и не имеющая под собой никаких оснований. Джокер был лучшим из лучших пилотов, асом Альянса, самым крутым на курсе – а Кайден мог спокойно пробежать пару метров и не сломать себе ноги. Джокер мог сколько угодно бесконечно идеально управлять Нормандией, а Аленко порой страдал головными болями, но это не мешало ему постоянно следовать за Шепард, защищать её и помогать. 

Капитану нужен был сильный мужчина, потому что она была сильной женщиной – это понимали все. Это понимал и Джокер. У него не было шансов, даже если бы Шепард была свободна – стала бы она встречаться с кем-то, кому могла сломать ноги с полпинка (хотя, если быть откровенным, капитан могла многим сломать что угодно одним ударом, на то она и штурмовик, собственно)? Так что Джокер даже не пытался как-то намекнуть на подобные неуставные отношения, ему хватало и того, что Джейн порой заходит на мостик и разговаривает с ним, улыбается его шуткам и не собирается его жалеть из-за болезни. 

Но вот Кайден, который, вообще-то, был неплохим приятелем Джокеру, мог бы и рассказать о таком событии. Понятное дело, что в открытую подобное заявлять было нельзя – всё-таки они все военные Альянса, устав никто не отменял, за всеми следят и всё такое, но вот уж кто-кто, а Джокер бы никогда не сдал – и Аленко об этом прекрасно знал. Хотя, какая, собственно, разница, рассказал или нет, можно подумать, что от этого что-то изменилось. Только, разве что, Джокер знал бы наверняка, что у капитана с личной жизнью всё сложилось хорошо. Пока, правда, никого не убили. Но Джокер определённо не будет думать о подобном исходе, потому что терять хоть кого-то из команды не хотелось совершенно. А мысли о том, что на одном из заданий они могут потерять капитана, вызывала практически ужас. Хотя, почему, собственно, практически? Именно ужас и вызывала. И всякий раз, когда Шепард покидала безопасную Нормандию, высаживаясь на очередной планете, где могло оказаться что угодно, Джокер почти молился неизвестно кому, чтобы весь отряд вернулся обратно. А если связь с капитаном терялась из-за помех или каких-то технологий, установленных гетами, то в состоянии близком к панике пребывала почти вся команда.

Джокер смутно видел будущее Нормандии без Шепард. Этот корабль был предназначен для неё, он должен был находиться только под её командованием, так же, как только Джокер мог им управлять. Они были созданы друг для друга: Нормандия и Шепард, Нормандия и Джокер. Хотелось бы и дальше продолжать перечисление, но, увы, Шепард и Джокер друг для друга созданы не были. Ладно хоть, им удалось хотя бы познакомиться и вместе работать. Вот уж реально, сто лет назад всё было бы намного печальнее. 

— Привет, — раздался голос Кайдена, когда тот опустился в кресло второго пилота. — Давненько я тут уже не сидел. 

— Ну так когда тебе, — отозвался Джокер, поворачиваясь к Аленко. — Носишься по планетам. 

— Да, — протянул Кайден. — Постоянная опасность будоражит кровь, хоть и кажется, порой, что всё, добегался. 

— Ты защищаешь капитана, — пожал плечами Джокер, — это стоит того. 

— Твоя правда, — улыбнулся Аленко. — Но, как мне думается, это скорее она защищает нас, нежели мы – её. Сказать по правде, мы бы давно все на том свете были, если бы не Шепард. Иногда бывает, что ты даже врага ещё не увидел, а она уже всех положила. Удивительная женщина. 

Джокер хмыкнул, услышав, как за спиной восхищённо выдохнули девчонки и тут же быстро зашептались. Кто-то даже вскочил и куда-то убежал – не стоило и сомневаться, что через час вся Нормандия будет обсуждать фразу про удивительную женщину от лейтенанта Аленко. Джокер порой задумывался, действительно ли капитан этих разговоров не слышит, или просто очень верибельно делает вид, что на её корабле слухи не ходят, а сплетен и в помине нет. Кайден, казалось, всех шепотков за спиной не замечал, продолжая улыбаться приборной панели, чем неожиданно вызвал у Джокера раздражение. 

_"Заявился, видите ли, герой-любовник на мостик,_ — подумал Джокер, недовольно поглядывая на приятеля. — _Давно не сидел в кресле пилота. Кому ты вообще здесь нужен, я прекрасно один справляюсь. Нормандией могу управлять только я, остальные все какие-то криворукие"._

— Поскорей бы всё это закончилось, — неожиданно сказал Кайден. — Хочется в увольнительную, отдохнуть, расслабиться. 

— Рано тебя что-то на отдых потянуло, — усмехнулся Джокер. — Нам служить ещё всю жизнь. 

— Да я же не в отставку собрался, — рассмеялся Аленко. — Так, в отпуск на недельку-другую. Служба-службой, но жить-то ведь когда-то тоже надо. Да и капитану бы отдохнуть после всего не помешает. 

— Заботишься о ней… — протянул Джокер, с ещё большим раздражением улавливая усилившиеся шепотки за спиной. 

— А ты нет? — искренне удивился Кайден, чем вызвал недоумение уже у пилота. — Мне кажется, мы все о ней заботимся. Как и она о нас. 

— Ну, — замялся Джокер, даже не зная, как на это ответить. — Конечно, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы она сгорела на работе. Думаю, нам бы всем после этого Сарена в отпуск. Только вряд ли Спектра так просто отпустят после первой же миссии – задолбают с очередными проверками на способности, лояльность и так далее. 

— Тут ты прав, конечно, — вздохнул Аленко. — Но с другой стороны, должен же Совет понимать, что людям надо отдыхать хоть немного. 

— Совет-то? — усмехнулся Джокер. — Конечно, эти несомненно всё поймут. Со всем уважением, разумеется. 

— Договоришься же когда-нибудь, — беззлобно одёрнул его Кайден. — Влетит за подобные комментарии. 

— Ой, да что мне сделают? — хмыкнул Джокер. — На берег спишут? А Нормандией кто управлять будет? Какой-нибудь недоучка криворукий, который лево от права не отличит и в какую-нибудь планету на полном ходу врежется. 

— Вижу, вы очень доверяете умениям своих коллег-пилотов, — раздался сзади голос Шепард. 

— Капитан, — тут же вскочил Аленко и почти принялся кланяться. 

— Лейтенант, доктор Чаквас только что сообщила мне, что вы уже в который раз сбежали с осмотра. 

— Со мной всё в порядке, — отозвался Кайден, чуть улыбаясь. 

— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, — кивнула Шепард, — но предпочту увидеть это в отчёте доктора. Она близка к тому, чтобы пойти на вас жаловаться. 

— Может, ей стоит осмотреть доктора Т'Сони? — с тоской протянул Аленко. 

— Доктор Т'Сони почти живёт в лазарете, — ответила Джейн с намёком на веселье. — Её уже осмотрели. Остальные осмотра тоже не избежали. Ради моего спокойствия, лейтенант. 

— Как скажете, капитан, — вздохнул Кайден, коротко кивнул и ушёл с мостика. 

— А нам почему регулярные осмотры не делают? — влез Джокер, заметив, что Шепард пока никуда не ушла. 

— А вы бы хотели? — усмехнулась капитан, весело посмотрев на пилота. — Могу поговорить с доктором Чаквас – уверена, она будет не против осматривать вас каждый день. Доктор Т'Сони тоже очень интересуется людьми, думаю, она так же захочет присутствовать. 

— О нет, спасибо, обойдусь, — замахал руками Джокер. — Пусть вся слава достаётся группе высадки, мне и ежегодного осмотра за глаза хватает. Достали вечно удивляться, как же это я Нормандию ещё не угробил. Можно подумать, я её руками толкаю. 

— Вы один из немногих, Джокер, кто служит с врождённой болезнью. Всегда найдутся те, кто будет удивляться и не понимать, как это вам удаётся быть таким первоклассным пилотом, — пожала плечами Шепард.

— Оу, вы всё-таки считаете меня крутым? — подмигнул Джокер, потому что он мог это сделать, потому что это было в самой его сути. 

— Никогда не отрицала вашего мастерства, — слегка улыбнулась Джейн, посмотрев на пилота. — Вы чувствуете Нормандию, как себя самого, немногие достигают таких высот. Я совершенно спокойна, зная, что оставляю корабль на вас. 

— Так на Пресли же, — улыбнулся Джокер.

— Пресли принимает на себя командование, — сказала Шепард. — Но если придётся уводить Нормандию из-под огня, то тут уже главный вы. 

— Лестно это слышать, капитан, — отозвался Джокер, повернувшись к Шепард. — Нормандия действительно _мой_ корабль. Так же, как и ваш, разумеется. 

— Посадите меня за штурвал, Джокер, и мы даже из Цитадели не вылетели бы, — тихо рассмеялась Джейн, вызвав у пилота табун мурашек где-то в районе копчика. — Я, может быть, и хороша в бою, но вот полёты – совершенно не моё. 

— "Может быть"? Капитан, в бою вам вообще нет равных, — заявил Джокер и не смог сдержать радости, увидев улыбку Шепард. — Вы первый человек-Спектр, и это звание вам явно не за красивые глаза дали. 

— Я рада, что вы так думаете, лейтенант. Надеюсь, это действительно так, и я не ударю в грязь лицом, — кивнула Джейн. 

— Вы самый крутой штурмовик всех времён и народов, — уверенно сказал Джокер и чуть наклонил голову. — Я рад, что служу под вашим началом. 

— Это я рада, что именно вы на Нормандии, Джокер. Без вас этот корабль не был бы и вполовину таким замечательным. 

Джокер кивнул и даже не нашёл подходящую к разговору шутку. Хотелось только улыбаться и кивать, как болванчик, радуясь, что капитан так о нём думает. Шепард никогда не скупалась на похвалу, но все знали, что хвалила она только заслужено, точно так же, как и отчитывала. Её нельзя было обвинить в предвзятости, она никого не выделяла на разборе полётов. И если Джейн считала, что Джокеру место на Нормандии, что этот корабль создан для него – то так и было, тут уж никаких сомнений. 

— Вы хотите отдохнуть, капитан? — неожиданно для себя спросил Джокер. 

— А что, есть предложения? — спокойно отозвалась Шепард. 

— Что? Э… ну. Можем потом, когда всё разрешится и устаканится, посидеть в баре на Цитадели. Или где-нибудь ещё. Или не посидеть, а погулять. Или… — зачастил Джокер, совершенно потерявшись едва ли не впервые в жизни, потому что ситуация внезапно вышла из-под контроля. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула Джейн. — Тогда сходим в бар, когда решим все вопросы. 

— Да? Замечательно, — отозвался Джокер и проводил уходящую с мостика Шепард шокированным взглядом. 

— Это что сейчас было? — не особо скрываясь спросил Маркус, поддерживаемый взглядами остальных. — Ты что, пригласил капитана _на свидание_? 

— Не знаю, о чём вы, — пожал плечами Джокер, отворачиваясь к панели и замечая отражение своей же широкой улыбки. 

Мысли о том, что Джейн Шепард и не посмотрела бы на парня с хрупкими костями, что ей нужен сильный мужчина и вообще она интересуется Аленко, даже не всплыли в голове. Может быть, конечно, Джокер не правильно всё понял, и капитан совсем не это имела ввиду, и вообще разговор был о другом, но лучше разочароваться потом, чем загоняться этими вопросами сейчас. Джокеру по большому счёту было плевать, даже если этот поход в бар будет чисто дружеской встречей, не имеющей под собой никаких иных мотивов и желаний. Ему достаточно и этого. 

— Джокер пригласил капитана на свидание, и она согласилась! — зашептались позади него, кто-то опять восхищённо ахнул, кто-то опять куда-то побежал. 

Минут пятнадцать – и об этом будет знать вся Нормандия. 

Джокеру было всё равно, что там будут передавать из уст в уста, если капитан реально согласилась с ним куда-то сходить. 

О том, что задание может быть не выполнено, вопросы не улажены, а отдых так и не наступить, никто не задумывался. Им нужно верить в счастливое будущее, потому что только это и помогает выбираться живыми из, казалось бы, совершенно безвыходных ситуаций. Им, как бы банально это не звучало, нужно было ради чего-то жить. 

А выпить бокальчик виски с капитаном в каком-нибудь крутом баре на Цитадели – чем не хорошая цель? А дальше… ну как пойдёт.


End file.
